giantproblemfandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Problem Wiki
''The Savage Frontier (also known as the North) is a cold, rugged, sparsely populated land of snow-capped mountains, rocky hills, sprawling forests, and foggy vales. Isolated strongholds, ancient burial mounds, and the ruins of many forgotten empires dot this vast landscape. Bounded by the Sea of Swords to the west and the desert of Anauroch to the east, the Savage Frontier extends as far north as Icewind Dale and as far south as the town of Daggerford. Old roads stretch across this great expanse, linking the dwarven strongholds and mines in the mountains to the coastal settlements, frontier towns, and fortified outposts of humans and other folk. These roads are long, lonely, or poorly defended, making them dangerous to traverse. In fertile valleys, towns and cities have sprung up, separated by dozens if not hundreds of miles of untamed wilderness haunted by bandits, barbarians, and monsters.'' ''Evil dragons stirred into action by their dark queen, Tiamat, threatened the settlements of the Savage Frontier for a time. Ultimately, they were defeated and forced to withdraw to their lairs, while Tiamat was banished to the Nine Hells. Fear of the dragons’ wrath has faded quickly with the coming of a new threat: giants. The peoples of the North are no strangers to giant incursions. Frost giants have long claimed the Spine of the World as their demesne, and hill giants are known to scrounge for food in the untamed hills. But now, in the past couple of months, giants of every kind have emerged from their strongholds in force to threaten civilization as never before — and not just frost giants and hill giants, but also stone giants, fire giants, and cloud giants. All of the giants are in an uproar. Reports of giant attacks throughout the North have reached the coastal cities of Luskan, Neverwinter, and Waterdeep, stoking fears that the giants are waging war against humans, dwarves, elves, and other small folk.'' Setting Campaignen tar utgangspunkt i campaignboka Storm King's Thunder (SKT). Dette medfører at noen hendelser i campaignen er fastsatt og "railroaded". SKT er satt i The Forgotten Realms. Kronologisk finner historien sted etter eventyr-modulene Hoard of the Dragon Queen og The Rise of Tiamat, men historien i SKT er i stor grad uavhengig av disse. Vi befinner oss vest i Faerûn, nærmere bestemt langs Sword Coast og regionen The North. Nøkkeldokumenter * Oppsett * Factions of The North ** The Harpers ** The Lords' Alliance ** The Emerald Enclave ** The Order of the Gauntlet ** The Zhentarim * Kart ** The North ** Nighstone * XP log PCs * Nalos ab Alta * Bustopher Lynx * Parsival von Yaq * Vasco von Yaq * Keros ab Romsaa Notable NPCs * Familien Hardcheese * "Seven Snakes" ** Kella Darkhope ** Xolkin Alassandar * Leosin Erlanthar Parsival's Diary Coming soon... Synopsis 01 - A Great Upheaval pt. 1 Vi møter fem eventyrere på The Happy Cow Tavern i byen Daggerford: Utålmodige flinkiser, avslappede vannmenn, et kattemenneske og en happy-go-lucky tyv. De har blitt bedt om å vente på Leosin Erlanthar, et relativt høytstående medlem i Harpers. Leosin ankommer tidlig en morgen og formidler et oppdrag til gruppa. Undersøk landsbyen Nightstone som angivelig er angrepet av goblins, og følg eventuelle spor etter Giants så langt det lar seg gjøre. Gruppa sendes med hestetransport mot Nightstone, og underveis forteller sjåføren et Giant dikt han ble fortalt da han var liten. Fremme i Nighstone hører gruppa en kirkeklokke som ringer instendig. Når de undersøker byen oppdager de at goblins har tatt over Nighstone, at det har falt store kampestener og ødelagt store deler av landsbyen, at to goblins ringer innstendig i kirkeklokka, samt at en stor sten (Nighstone) har blitt heist opp av bakken. Gruppa finner også fotspor som foreslår at landsbybeboerene har flyktet nordover. Gruppa velger likevel å fortsette å undersøke landsbyen og møter på Kella Darkhope som ligger i skjul. Det viser seg at Kella er en spion for Zhentarim, og at hun venter på sin overordnede Xolkin for hjelp. Når Kella får en mulighet sender hun også en flyvende slange ut vinduet, formodentlig hennes pet. Etter mye om og men velger gruppa å la Kella leve, men at hun må følge gruppa mens de venter på Xolkin. Imidlertid avslører gruppa overfor Kella at de, eller i hvert fall Parsival, tilhører Harpers AKA Rignes. Videre undersøker gruppa kjøkkenet i landsbyens taverna, og her finner de goblinen Gumgum. Gumgum bruker sine beste overtalelsesevner på å overbevise gruppa om at hun er snill, men løgnene hennes blir avslørt. Parsival ønsker å temme og ta med seg Gumgum, men han får aldri muligheten i det Gumgum blir drept i et fluktforsøk. 02 - A Great Upheaval pt. 2 Gruppa fortsetter å utforske Nighstone, og gjengen finner hver sin hest i landsbyens stall. Parsival forsøker å godsnakke goblinen Dep, som avslører at landsbybeboerne har flyktet nord der en annen goblin clan og ogres holder til. Etter hvert renskes hele Nightstonefor goblins, og landsbyfortet står for tur. Her møter de fire byvakter som våker over liket til Lady Velrosa, drept i Giant-angrepet. Vaktene forteller at Nighstone ble bombardert av et flyvende slott som kastet kampestener overende. Folket på det flyvende slottet heiste opp og tok med seg Nighstone, den mystiske monolitten i kjernen av byen, før de dro videre. Under angrepet ble broen til fortet ødelagt, og de øvrige landsbybeboerne derfor til et grottekompleks en times reise nord. Gruppa gikk med å befri resten av landsbyen, men ikke før de hadde et gruppemøte og hvilte for natten. Ved morgengry ridde syv mennesker og halvalver inn i bykjernen: "Seven Snakes", en Zhentarim klan ledet av Xolkin Alassandar - Kellas kjære. Gruppa overlot etter kort tid Kella til Xolkin, og Xolkin fortalte at Seven Snakes ønsket å bruke kaoset skapt av det flyvende slottet til å etablere en "black market" base i Nighstone. The Seven Snakes kunne imidlertid ikke styre Nighstone alene, og ba gruppa om å frigjøre de øvrige landsbybeboerne for selv å fremstå som frigjørerne av Nighstone. I belønning for dette ble gruppa lovet en ring med Zhentarim sitt symbol, men de ba også om at gruppa ble kvitt de fire vaktene i landsbyfortet. Xolkin gikk med på at gruppa jaget bort vaktene i landsbyfortet, og vaktene lovet å aldri komme tilbake. Vasco instruerte dem imidlertid om å rømme landsbyen og vente på gruppa i The Happy Cow Inn. Fremme i The Dripping Caves, formodentlig hvor de overlevende landsbybeboerne befinner seg, gikk gruppa til angrep på en Ogre og fem Goblins. Etter en lang og overraskende hard kamp seiret gruppa, før de haltet tilbake ut fra inngangen for å hvile. Category:Browse